The present invention relates to a device for the removal of film sheets from a stack from an X-ray cassette or an X-ray film sheet magazine or the like by means of at least one sucker having a curved suction lip inner surface which lifts the front edge of the film sheet to lift the latter from the stack or from the rigid bottom wall of the film cassette.
A suction device of the type under discussion is disclosed, for example in DE-PS No. 2,633,831. The device includes a sucker for lifting bendable sheets. A bellows is connected to the sucker in the direction of a suction conduit, which bellows has small resistance to bending for the formation of the axis of bending in two diametrally opposing regions whereby the axis of bending extends traversely of the lifted sheet or staple edge. The lifted sheet is tilted in addition to the lifting motion so that the uppermost sheet is easily separated from the underlying sheet. However, an absolutely reliable separation of the uppermost sheet from the stack can not be obtained because the second uppermost sheet in the stack sticks to the first uppermost sheet and can be lifted therewith. The second uppermost sheet should be shaken off after the separation of the first uppermost sheet.